I Met Seto Kaiba Online
by Dancing.Serpent
Summary: KaibaxOC – SetoxOC – Are you serious? Kaiba really found a girl? But what’s this; he met her online and hasn’t even met her yet? And her brother is his rival? Takes Place to Where They Meet At Battle City
1. Online Dating

**(KaibaxOC – SetoxOC – Are you serious? Kaiba really found a girl? But what's this; he met her online and hasn't even met her yet? Takes Place to Where They Meet At Battle City)**

**(Rated M for later chapters that will contain lemons. Also there is language and I think violence will be permitted as well)**

**(Edited)**

**Chapter 1: Online Dating**

Seto walked into his office at Kaiba Corp. He had just finished picking up his little brother, Mokuba, from school. He walked by the secretary, a cold glare still gracing his handsome features.

"Hold all of my calls…I will be busy working on the Battle City Project," he said to the middle aged woman before walking into his office, slamming the door behind him. Making sure everyone would think he was pissed off more than usual today. He quickly got on his laptop. He needed to see if she was online.

_BlueEyesDragon has signed on._

_BlueEyesDragon:__ Are you online? _

No reply came up on the screen. The older Kaiba brother sighed as he slouched back in his chair, running his hand through his dark brown locks. He stopped hearing a ding come from the computer.

**EnvyTheSerpent: Hey!**

Kaiba immediately went back to typing, a small smirk gracing his lips.

_BlueEyesDragon:__ Hey, Envy, where have you been? You haven't been on for a week. I was starting to…_

**EnvyTheSerpent: I am so sorry Blue, but I had no choice. I wanted to tell you I would be gone, but my folks took my laptop. They don't really want me to talk to people online, but yeah I got into a little scrap at my school.**

Kaiba's eyes widened as he read this.

_BlueEyesDragon:__ Are you okay!? What happened? Who the hell touched you?_

**EnvyTheSerpent: Well, I admit I started it kind of. –grins- But that bitch deserved it. She was messing with my little brother, her along with some older boys. I don't know what is wrong with some people. He is just a kid. A sick kid…**

_BlueEyesDragon:__ its okay, Envy. Once your brother and you are out of that house, it will be fine. Your 18__th__ birthday is tomorrow, isn't it?_

**EnvyTheSerpent: Yeah actually, thanks for remembering. No one else did…**

_BlueEyesDragon:__ I wanted to ask you something…_

**EnvyTheSerpent: Yeah, Blue?**

_BlueEyesDragon:__ I was wondering if you and your brother, were going to come to Domino, for that tournament…_

**EnvyTheSerpent: I want to, maybe. Kaine really wants to duel, he loves it, and so do I, but I don't know. My parents may because he wants to and he will need supervision for it. I would want to go just to see the smile on his face and…**

_BlueEyesDragon:__ And what?_

**EnvyTheSerpent: To see you, of course. We have the money, but it's all up to Kaine. LOL**

_BlueEyesDragon: __So am I ever going to get your name, Envy?_

**EnvyTheSerpent: Nope, I'm not going to get yours either, remember. I don't know, I don't want you to be disappointed with me Blue…I'm a disappointment to everyone…**

_BlueEyesDragon:__ No you're not, besides, I am not that type of guy. I told you. Anyway, it will be fun. Get Kaine to convince them. But how will we show each other who we are?_

**EnvyTheSerpent: Hmmm…a white rose.**

_BlueEyesDragon:__ A rose? That's a little…_

**EnvyTheSerpent: Oh come on, Blue. It will be fun. I will give you the white rose and you can give me a black one. We exchange them. That is if you don't ditch me. If we don't meet up, then the other wasn't happy with other. That way no one has to get hurt face to face…**

_BlueEyesDragon:__ I very much doubt I won't come up to you. I am more worried with who I am, but I don't mind. I guess it is an alright suggestion. The roses it is. You better be dueling Envy. I want to see you, duel._

**EnvyTheSerpent: Okay! It's a deal Blue. I can't wait. I just hope Kaine can convince my idiot folks. They are so fucking…I am not going to say it, you know. Well, I got to go before they start bitching at me. I have to pick up the cat hair of my mother's damn furry cat. Arghhhhh…until then I will be setting up my deck; I got some more rare cards. I am looking forward to this tournament. Seto Kaiba was a genius, I'm glad he did it. I can't wait. Bye Blue. You and your brother, Mokuba, take care okay. **

_BlueEyesDragon:__ You and Kaine do the same….bye Envy._

**EnvyTheSerpent: Bye Blue…-hugs-**

_**EnvyTheSerpent has signed off. **_

Seto sighed as he signed off as well. He and Envy had been talking for almost a year now. He had to admit, from the darker regions of his heart, he felt something strong for her, but he wasn't sure of her. He was actually afraid of letting another person into his world. All he had was Mokuba, but his brother couldn't fill the space that he needed to be filled. He needed someone by his side, but he didn't want to think of her as that, it only hurt him when he thought of all of her possible reactions. Seto never liked or really got to know any of the females his age around Domino. Most of them were whores or money-grubbers and they had no right to even be near him. When he met Envy he wasn't sure if he would ever find anyone, but at that time he really didn't care. He mostly just wanted to be left alone to do his work and occasionally hang out with his little brother and duel his rival, Yugi, but after finding he couldn't resist talking to Envy on a daily basis, he realized he liked that feeling. He wouldn't think too much on it, if it didn't turn out the way he had hoped then there was no point and he will just go back to the way things were before. Right?

Seto laid back in his chair thinking about who Envy could really be. He shook his head trying to release the hold she had on his mind so he could get back to work. The tournament wasn't finished yet. In a few days it would and then he would get to see her. Then he could forget about all this work.

* * *

Rem sighed to herself happily as she laid back on her bed, looking through her beloved Serpent Deck and all of the cards within it. She felt bad for lieing to Blue. She never told him she lived so close to Domino and one of the reasons was to go see her other brother Yugi Muto. Kaine was her half brother, but was not related to Yugi of course. She sighed remember the day she had thought she lost her brother Yugi for good.

_"Rem...where are you going?" a 6 year old Yugi muttered as tears brimmed his violet eyes._

_"They are taking me away Yugi..."a 10 year old Rem cried as she rushed to her younger brother. She held him tightly. Their father had just died and Rem's mother was taking her away. Neglecting her son, Yugi. Their mother was getting remarried to an American man and they were moving. Their grandfather watched with side eyes in front of his shop. _

_"But I don't want you to go, I want you to stay with me," Yugi said as he looked up at Rem. Rem gave a small smile and wiped his tears. She took off her multi-colored bracelet that she had made herself, and handed it to Yugi. His eyes widened and shined as he held out his eager hands. Rem giggled and gave him the bracelet._

_"Always, remember me brother. I don't want us to be apart for long and we wont, I promise. We will meet again and it will be destiny," Rem watched as he wrapped the bracelet around his left wrist. He hugged her tightly, sobbing. She did the same._

_"Rem Muto!" a woman screeched from a black, expensive car. The man in the front seat winced as he gripped onto the steering wheel. _

_"I'll find you Sister," Yugi cried as he watched Rem walk to the car. She only smiled before getting into the vehicle. She pressed her small pale hand against the window and gave Yugi a small smile. Her ruby eyes shined with fresh tears and her multi-colored hair laid flat against her wet face. Yugi ran into the street, trying to follow the car as it sped off. Soon it was out of sight and he broke down in tears. Her grandfather running over to him._

_**(Sorry if he seemed a little out of character in this, but don't worry he still is the cold, icy, piece of Japanese animatation we all know and love and he will stay that way. He won't be out of character in later chapters, its just needed for the first few so I can hurry I hope you enjoyed, review)**_


	2. Battle City

**Chapter 2: Battle City**

**(I will be explaining the disease Kaine has so no one will be confused or have to keep looking back. He is 14 by the way. Kaine's disease is Cystic Fibrosis.**

**Cystic fibrosis or CF is a genetic or inherited disease that affects the lungs and digestive tract. Children and adults living with this condition experience a continual buildup of mucus in their lungs. Everyone produces mucus, especially when experiencing a cold or infection. However, individuals diagnosed with cystic fibrosis produce excessive amounts of thick, dry mucus that clogs the lungs. This problem often leads to severe breathing difficulty, and makes a person more susceptible to lung diseases and infections. There are instances when mucus clogs the pancreas which prevents this vital organ from functioning properly. A damaged pancreas may result in growth and developmental problems. Sadly, cystic fibrosis is known to shorten a person's life expectancy. )**

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kaine exclaimed as his mother rolled him to the airport in the wheelchair.

"Yes it will sweetie, if your sister, Rem, is competent enough to take care of you that is," their mother scowled as Rem walked over taking hold of her brother's wheelchair. Rem only sighed not wanting to start a fight In front of Kaine. "Here is some money for a hotel during Battle City, and food," their mother spoke as she handed it to Rem.

"Anything you would like to say to Rem, Momma," Kaine smiled up at them. He knew they never got along, but he always tried to make his sister's life better. He knew his mother would have to say something now.

"Oh yes, happy birthday dear," she said with a blank expression.

"Yeah, thanks," Rem muttered as she wheeled her brother onto the plane. Their mother watched, waving, before she walked off. Rem sighed as she helped her brother into the seat and folded his wheelchair, putting it to the side.

"You know I can walk just fine, Sis," he smiled as he looked out the window at the fluffy clouds. He tried to think of what they looked like.

"Yeah, but you know you could fall down any time at one of your attacks," Rem said softly as she hugged her younger brother.

"Rem, are you going to duel or are you going to meet that guy?" Kaine said all of a sudden.

"Um…both I guess," Rem was quite surprised at how he knew about him. Kaine just grinned before going to sleep. Rem gave a small sigh of relief as she felt herself grow tired. She wanted to sleep and get this plane ride over with. She looked down at the white rose in her hand and her deck in the other. She was no average duelist with just any useful card they could find. Her deck was composed of only serpents and other reptiles. She was known as the Serpent Duelist or just Cold-Blooded, which was a nickname the duelists in her area gave her. She couldn't wait to see what type of duelist Blue was. She looked down at her favorite card, Divine Serpent Leviathan, before going to sleep.

"Wake up, Rem. We're here," Kaine shook his older sister. He wanted to hurry to Battle City. He knew it would be starting in less than a half hour. Rem bolted awake as passengers walked off the plane. They looked at her oddly before they exited.

"Sorry kiddo, I'm awake now. Let's go, I don't want you us to be late," Rem said shaking her head to wake herself up fully. She hoisted Kaine into his wheelchair and grabbed their things. After 15min they made it to Battle City and got their duel disks. Kaine took a breath of his inhaler to clear out some mucus that he had felt in his throat. Rem looked at her brother, worried, but only received a calm smile from the 14 year old. All of her thoughts were pushed away as a face came up on all of the screens surrounding Battle City. It was the face of Seto Kaiba.

Rem felt herself blushing as he began to speak to all of the duelists entering his tournament.

"Can we go meet him now?" Kaine asked in a grin. He was of course talking about Yugi. Rem broke out into a smile. She nodded happily as she made her way to the Game Shop she remembered. She placed the white rose in her duel pouch along with her deck. She pushed the door open and Kaine wheeled himself in. Rem adjusted her black rimmed glasses as walked in as well. The bell went off and she knew someone would be there soon.

"Be right there!" an old voice called out. After a few seconds a crash was heard and tons of dust came out of the storage room behind the desk. Rem and Kaine looked at each other before an old man stumbled out. He pulled a cardboard box away from his foot as he got to the counter.

"Sorry about that. Now what can I-" he stopped seeing Rem's face. "R-Rem?" She just burst into as grin and hugged him.

"Grandpa…it's great to see you again," she whispered and he smiled. He hugged her back before pulling away.

"I haven't seen you in 8 years. Who is this?" Gramps said smiling down at the young boy in the wheel chair.

"This is my brother, Kaine," Rem said and Kaine shook the old man's hand. The old man smiled down at the boy, trying to hide a frown. 'He is the same age as Yugi, but that means…before my son even died that woman had an affair? How can some people live with themselves?' he thought before walking out to the back, getting some duel disks.

Kaine's eyes brightened and he took one, greedily. He hugged it to him as he placed his deck in the side slot. Rem smiled at him, seeing how excited he was.

"Hey Kaine, can you do me a favor and go get my stuff from my motorcycle?" Rem asked. Kaine nodded and wheeled himself out the door.

"So what is wrong with him?"

"Cystic Fibrosis," Rem replied sadly. The old man's expression saddened and he nodded. "Where is Yugi? Does he remember me at all?" she changed the subject to a happier note.

"Oh, well I don't exactly know. After you left, he kind of stopped talking, but after he made some great friends he brightened up again. He hasn't talked about you since you left," he responded as he put up a poster of some duel monsters. Rem sighed, disappointed, as she hooked on her duel disk and placed in her deck.

"Well, I guess I hoped for too much. Do you know where I can find him?" Rem asked as Kaine came back in with his and her stuff.

"Dueling in Battle City," he chuckled, "it won't be too hard to find him."

"Thanks old man," Rem said as she started to walk out the door. He chuckled, he missed her calling that. He liked hearing it from her rather than Joey or that cruel boy Seto Kaiba.

"Rem, where are you going?" Kaine said as he tried to stand. Rem stopped him.

"I have to go look for someone, don't worry, I will be back and we will get you to those finales," she said and he grinned. "In the mean time, look after my gramps, I'm sure he has some rare cards you can look at." His face brightened once again and he nodded. Rem gave a small smile to her grandfather before she exited the game shop. She revved her bike before she sped off into Battle City. Her multi-colored hair blew in the wind and her goggles replaced her glasses. She wasn't blind, just near sighted. She had so many reasons to be here. One was to find her brother and the other concerned the white rose in her pouch.

* * *

After an hour she had won her located cards. These people were just too easy. She even got some tips on where she could find Yugi. I mean, who could forget the family hair? She got one lead and it was at the Domino Pier. He had to be there, he just had to. She sped off and finally got there to see him and a blonde haired boy dueling, they both looked exhausted. She glanced around to see a girl trapped under a crane, some other teens, and the one and only Seto Kaiba. She flushed as she was about to move closer when she had seen the boy sacrifice himself for Yugi and the girl pulled from the crane. She was so confused, but soon realized this had to be some plot.

Her eyes widened as she saw Yugi and the boy fall into the water. They all screamed their names, Joey and Yugi.

"Yugi!" she cried out, everyone looking at her. She sped up her bike and stopped beside the group. Another girl with bandages had dove down already. Rem ripped off her duel disks and other belongs along with her leather jacket, leaving a white tank top. She rushed in and dove down. Everyone watched with wide eyes.

Rem found her brother, sinking and sinking. The one girl had brought up the boy named Joey. Rem gathered her young brother in her arms and pushed herself upwards.

...

Seto Kaiba's eyes widened as he saw a white rose lying by the girl's belongings. The black rose lay in his pocket. His breath caught in his throat, the girl hadn't resurfaced with Yugi yet.

"Envy…" he whispered to himself. He was about to take off his jacket before he heard a gasp of air. The others ran over and gripped onto their friend and his savior. Rem laid there on the hard gravel, her body soaked, her arms over her white top that was now practically see-through. She looked down at the poor boy as he coughed up some water. His friend, Joey, had rushed over, laughing at how they had cheated death. Apparently, this was done on a daily basis. She shook her head she stood up and grabbed her jacket. They were all occupied with their friends. She didn't feel it the moment to talk to her brother.

Seto walked up behind Rem and gripped onto the rose. She turned around to look at him in the face, surprised. His breath caught in his throat again. She was so beautiful. She was all that he had hoped, more so. He didn't know what to do now though. He couldn't speak, it felt like his heart was tugging his lips close every time he tried to speak.

"Yes?" she asked. Rem couldn't believe it. THE Seto Kaiba was staring her in the face right now. He slipped something her hand and it was card. It had something on it. Before should say anything he walked off with a boy with black hair that ran down his back. They walked off until they were out of sight.


	3. Happy Reunion

**(Oh yeah, before anyone says anything, Yugi's parents I don't know about. I am just adding that detail into the story. I don't know, or remember if it was ever told, what happened to them.)**

**Chapter 3: A Happy Reunion**

Rem started to get on her jacket when Yugi came to. Joey walked over to her and took her wrist.

"Hey, I-I wanted to thank you for s-savin my friend," he started to stutter as he looked down at Rem's soaked body, especially her top. One thing you could say was she was well endowed much like Tea and Mai.** (Seriously, why do all anime chicks have giant bazookas? Oh well LOL) **

"It's no problem, he...I just had to," Rem gave a small smile before the others came over with Yugi.

"Thank you," Yugi said smiling up at Rem. Rem bit her lip. Had he not remembered? He soon stopped and looked into her ruby eyes as tears outlined them. Her long red, black, and gold hair laid flat against her back and face. Suddenly, her face reminded him of that day.

_"I'll find you Sister," Yugi cried as he watched a young girl, older than him, walk to the car. She only smiled before getting into the vehicle. She pressed her small pale hand against the window and gave Yugi a small smile. Her ruby eyes shined with fresh tears and her multi-colored hair laid flat against her wet face. Yugi ran into the street, trying to follow the car as it sped off. Soon it was out of sight and he broke down in tears. Her grandfather was running over to him._

"Rem…" Yugi's voice was soft, just like how it used to be when they were together those years ago.

"Yugi!" Rem exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer to her. They stood there, hugging. Joey was fuming for some reason along with Tea. They pulled away, both of them in tears.

"Sister, I missed you so much…" Yugi smiled slightly as he looked up at her face. The gang around them was wide eyed.

"Um, looking at your friend's faces, I'm guessing they are very confused and uncomfortable," Rem gave a slight chuckle, "Let's go back to Grandpa, and explain."

After a few hours of explaining and getting to know each other, everyone was quite comfortable. Yugi was dueling Kaine, teaching him some new techniques, even giving him so cards from the shop. Tea was watching Yugi of course. Tristan and Duke were arguing over Serenity, and Joey was telling them it wouldn't happen not when he is alive. Rem couldn't help but get bored, because it was happening again and again. It was then she remembered the piece of paper that Kaiba had given her. She looked down.

"_Meet me at the Pier again at 6:00pm, as the sun is going down. I will explain when you arrive. Bring no one else."_

_Seto Kaiba_

"Hey guys, I'm going to go…do some stuff real quick," Rem mentally slapped herself in the head. _'Is that really all I can think of?_' she asked herself in her mind before she went to the door.

"When will you be back, big sister?" Kaine asked as he tried to lift himself off the couch. Yugi put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Even if Kaine wasn't his blood brother, he felt like he was because of Rem.

"I will be back soon okay, it's just I really have to go. Don't worry. Oh and if Mom calls tell her to shut up and I hate her," Rem smirked making Kaine laugh. The others looked between the two, only Yugi understood. He remembered how their mother was. How she took his sister away from them and cheated on their father. He gripped his fists tightly before releasing. Rem walked out of the small game shop and onto her motorcycle.

Rem arrived at the pier at 6:05pm.

"You're late," Seto stated, appearing out of the shade in the corner. Rem blushed and looked down, not answering.

"So, what is it Kaiba? I don't know you, so I don't think it's anything business related," Rem walked forward, closer to him. He didn't move. His ice eyes stared into her ruby, which seemed like ice and fire would make steam if they stared any harder or longer.

"Actually, we do have some business…" Kaiba said running the black rose across Rem's cheek. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Blue?" Rem felt like backing away at this point. She was so intimidated by Kaiba's presence. She didn't know what else to say.

"Envy…now will you tell me your real name? You already should know mine," Seto smirked as he moved closer.

"Rem…Rem Muto," she said softly. His eyes widened. _'Is she related to that loser, Yugi? Everything seemed so perfect. Damn, there is always something. Well…I won't ask right now.'_ He thought as his arms encircled her waist. "I can't believe this…how could you be Seto Kaiba?" Rem's eyes were still enlarged and she kept staring down at his constricting arms.

"Are you disappointed?" Seto asked as he lifted her chin up, forcing her eyes to stare into his.

"No, rather shocked really. To think that Seto Kaiba is interested in me…I mean not to say you are. You could just be meeting me to make me feel better rather than ditching me. I understand-"Rem's statement was cut off by Seto's harsh lips. In all his years, Kaiba didn't know if he had kissed a girl before, but he liked it already. Rem felt his tongue brushing against her lips, asking for entrance. She pushed him away at that moment. It was going to fast and she felt herself getting more and more aroused.

"What?" Seto said coldly as he tried to grab onto her again.

"I-It's just a public place, I don't feel comfortable," Rem pushed his arms away. He growled slightly before sighing in defeat. He didn't want to scare her off like that, but he couldn't help it. He had never felt like this before. "I have to go now, Seto. My brothers will be worried." _'Brothers? I knew it…_' he thought. Rem was about to get on her motorcycle when Kaiba grabbed her arm.

"Is your other brother Yugi Muto?" he asked, glaring at the same time. Rem felt like shrinking away and crawling into a crack in the ground.

"Y-Yes, I just met him again after 8 years," Rem bit her lower lip. He let go of her arm and began to walk away. "Seto?" she called, but he was already gone. She tried not to cry. Why would she cry over someone she just met? But why would he react such a way towards her other brother, Yugi? Rem sighed and got on her bike and sped off back to the Game Shop.


	4. Princess Mehnit

**Disclaimer: Owning Yugioh and all its merchandise is a privilege…I privilege I would abuse to the fullest, and that is why I don't own it.**

**Chapter 4: Mehnit**

It had already been a full day in Domino and already Rem wanted to leave. She hated how the guy she had been talking to for almost a year was Seto Kaiba and he just left her at the pier. _'What a complete jerk I fell for…this is bullshit,'_ she thought as she got herself out of bed and got into the shower. Luckily, her two brothers and their grandfather weren't up yet so she had it all to herself.

"Why does every guy I meet have to be a complete jerk, Leviathan?" Rem asked holding up her beloved serpent card. It seemed to gleam in the light. She smiled and placed it back in her deck before getting into the tub, turning on the water.

'**That puzzle…'** a whisper echoed in her head. Rem almost shot up from the tub. She quickly lay back in the water.

'**I want that puzzle…'** the voice hissed again. Rem gulped and turned around to see a girl her age, glaring. _**(Remember this my reviewers, it goes in with the prequel, in which I will have to make LOL. The Prequel will be about the Pharaoh's Sister in love with the High Priest, Set. Just review and ask me if you want to work on it now as I work on this.)**_

Rem nearly screamed and she fell out of the tub. Her nude body lying across the floor and she crawled away from the angry spirit.

'**Listen girl, I have no time for this,'** the girl said. Rem gulped getting a better look at her now. The girl looked just like her with some differences. Her eyes were pink and her hair was spiky not flat against her head like Rem's. Her skin was considerably tan unlike Rem's pale complexion.

"Who are you?" Rem asked as she reached for a towel and covered her body with it. The girl seemed more annoyed.

"**My name is Princess Mehnit, and you are my vessel,' **the unknown girl, now identified as Mehnit, replied.

"Vessel?" Rem was now more confused than ever. "My name is Rem Muto and I am no one's puppet." She tried to stand up but groan as she realized her leg was cut. Mehnit looked down at Rem before walking over.

"**I can heal that, but only if you allow us to bond. Which, you need to put the Serpent Choker back on,"** Mehnit stated as she ran a hand over the wound, but her hand just went straight through.

"What choker? I don't remember any jewelry like that," Rem wasn't really a fan of shiny baubles that girls used to show up others with.

"**You don't remember? Hmm, well it is with you, since I am here, but you have no idea about the item you carry with you unknowingly," **Mehnit spoke, but then she gave an angelic laugh**,"Oh yes. I remember now. I pushed it into your bag when you weren't looking, silly me for forgetting."**

Before Rem could say anything to protest the princess, Mehnit put a delicate hand on her forehead. Rem's eyes flashed.

"_Hey Mom, what's that thing?" a 14 year old Rem asked. She looked at the gold and black choker in the glass case. The center of it was a golden snake, its eyes were ruby. Rem reached out her thin hand only to be slapped away by her aging mother. The woman snarled and looked down at her daughter._

"_Never touch that; never touch anything that's mine or your fathers," the frail woman spat before walking away._

"_Geese…I was just asking," Rem muttered before touching the glass again. She read the label._

_The Serpent Choker_

_Given to the Princess Mehnit after her death by her twin brother Pharaoh --_

_The name of the Pharaoh was scratched off. _

_Rem slid the case top off and touched the shiny golden serpent in the front. It shined brightly for a few seconds before it dulled once more. _

"_Rem, come on, your father is taking us to dinner! Look nice for once!" Rem's mother shouted from outside. Rem sighed and slid the case top back on. _

"_He is not my father," Rem muttered to herself sadly as she ran to her mother's voice._

Rem gasped and fell backwards. Mehnit stared at her for a few seconds before looking at the surrounding area. She wrinkled her nose she didn't very much like this room.

"Um…Mehnit-"

"**Princess Mehnit,"** she said coldly. Rem growled.

"Princess, listen here, I have no idea who or what you are, but you need to get the fuck out of my mind," Rem stood up and walked out, going to get dressed. She pulled out her clothes from the bag only to have the Serpent Choker fall out as well. Her eyes went wide and she looked back at the smirking Egyptian.

"**I will leave you alone once I have the Millennium Puzzle, my item, is not of the Millennium set and therefore is not strong enough…"** Mehnit stated as she sat on Rem's bed. Her flowing Egyptian gown ruffled slightly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Rem was getting frustrated and she got really violent when she was this angry.

"**Just please…you must help me. I hate asking this, but it seems I am stuck to you. After all you have my possession and you seem to be my reincarnation,"** Mehnit stated as if it was something people said every day.

"Why do you need this puzzle?" Rem asked, she just wanted to get rid of this girl fast.

"**Because…I need it to destroy my brother,"** Mehnit said as her eyes darkened. Rem turned to her surprised. She couldn't believe someone would do that. She loved her own two brothers and would never want to hurt them.

"Why would you want to do that? Family is the most-"

"**Don't talk to me about family and love and friendship,"** Princess Mehnit growled as she stood up. **"My brother betrayed me and let me wallow in my grief and hate for him. I tried…I tried so hard to get on without…never mind."**

"Please tell me," Rem said now feeling empathy for the young Egyptian.

"**No…I am tired, I have held my presence from you long enough and it was exhausting. I just need you to help me. It burns my tongue when I say please and begging is like venom, but if I must. I will,"** Mehnit said as she turned to Rem. Rem sighed and picked up the choker. The girl watched with curious and wide eyes as Rem snapped the choker onto her neck. It glowed and Mehnit disappeared.

'**Thank you, now…we will find the puzzle together,'** Mehnit said within Rem's mind. Rem nodded to herself. She didn't want anyone so upset and lonely. She just had to help her. She wondered where this Millennium Puzzle could be, but she would find it. If not just to get rid of this princess

**(Okay, by the way, Mehnit means the Serpent Goddess. I thought it only appropriate since Rem has a serpent based deck and all.)**


End file.
